


Dawn

by KarouYamisaki



Series: Impossible Things [2]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabbles, F/M, Romance, Slice of Life, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarouYamisaki/pseuds/KarouYamisaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Rose/Murphy Drabble, in which Rose watches the sun rise over some Irish hills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn

Dawn

_Fin?_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I find the idea of Rose/Murphy so interesting...It's just easy to write them in the same world while giving them a 'simple' romance. 
> 
> I'm continuing on, they are fun to play with.


End file.
